First Steps
by Nadreth
Summary: Someone has to take the first steps, so Jaime's going to trust that the scarab is right...just this once. BluePulse. Fluff. OneShot. Slash.


_**Author's Note: **This is set just before the episode 'True Colors' - just some pure BluePulse fluff. Please drop a review if you have the time._

* * *

Jaime sat at a desk in the Hall of Justice eyeing the floor.

_"We should go do something, sitting here worrying about the Tye is pointless. He has been rescued, the problem is solved,"_the scarab informed him crisply.

"What are you bored?" Jaime asked.

_"No, but this is pointless, you are worried about the Reach, I suggest we find them and remove the problem, then you will have nothing to worry about."_

"Unless that's what makes us go on mode," Jaime hissed.

_"This is pointless,"_the scarab repeated.

"Hey Blue," Jaime's eyes jerked up as Impulse entered the room grinning, and his heart thudded a little faster as he took in the speedsters cheerful green eyes.

"Hey," he said softly; this was his other problem, he licked his lips nervously as a brief image of kissing the other boy flashed through his mind.

_"If you want the Impulse; why not just take the Impulse?"_

"No," Jaime's eyes widened and he jerked to his feet. Bart tilted his head most likely curious as to what the scarab had said to evoke such a sudden reaction.

_"His vital signs on seeing you indicate he would not reject your advances, elevated heart rate, flushed skin. The Impulse is similarly interested. Also perhaps I would not have to listen to your melancholy so often."_

Jaime's hand twitched and he eyed Bart for a moment, the scarab had never lied before, but he was pretty sure those same symptoms could indicate fear. Which was definitely an emotion Bart would have every right to feel in his presence.

_"I assure you it is not," _the scarab argued, _"his facial reactions also indicate a...romantic interest in our person."_

Jaime eyed Bart for a moment longer and then frowned.

"Uhm Blue," Bart murmured his eyes clouding with confusion, "not that I mind, but is there a reason you're staring at me like that?"

Suddenly and uncharacteristically impulsive Jaime reached out and let one hand rest on the other boys face. He turned the speedster's delicate face up towards himself; his eyes searching the green pools trying to sense of if Bart was okay with the interaction.

The smaller boy's face flushed as he looked up, his already large eyes widening even further. Jaime felt a slight shiver going through Bart, but he didn't back away, and for once the generally talkative boy seemed speechless.

Figuring it was now or never Jaime leaned down and carefully caught the other boy's pink lips in a soft kiss.

Bart didn't move, he seemed frozen in place, and just as Jaime started to pull away worried he'd gone too far he felt the speedsters small arms snake around him, and then those lips were crashing back into his passionately.

Jaime wasn't sure how long they'd been kissing when a small cough pulled them apart, his head snapped up to notice Nightwing standing at the door eyes shimmering with unspoken amusement. He also discovered that at some point in their make out session he'd ended up sitting on the nearby desk with Bart partially scooped into his lap.

"I didn't want to interrupt," the man said with a faint smile, "but I need a few things from the desk you're currently occupying."

Jaime reluctantly released Bart and stood up blushing, it wasn't until after Nightwing left that their eyes met again.

Jaime ran a hand through his hair and smiled slightly awkwardly; "so uhm, wow," he finally said after a few moments.

Bart looked introspective chewing his lip almost nervously, and then he reached out and grabbed Jaime's hand tugging on it ever so slightly.

Jaime got the idea immediately and leaned back in kissing the petite boy once again.

After a few minutes Bart broke off and spoke softly into Jaime's chest, "I had to make sure."

"Of what?" Jaime asked one hand cradled against the back of the other boys head.

"That I didn't imagine it," the speedster murmured in response.

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you," Jaime whispered.

"Really?" Bart's voice was small and unsure.

"Si mi corazón," Jaime assured him accidentally slipping into Spanish.

"Mi corazón?" he questioned head jerking up to look at Jaime.

Jaime hesitated for a moment before deciding honesty was for the best, "my heart."

Bart smiled and snuggled back into Jaime, "I love you too."

_"See Jaime Reyes, I told you so."_

* * *

_FIN.  
_


End file.
